How late is late?
by bethmaryg
Summary: Pam wounds Tara so badly. Will she be able to make it right? First fic so be nice please, still tryna find my way around the site :) Forgot to mention I own nothing :L wish I did but I don't.
1. Chapter 1

Who does she think she is? Nobody talks to me like that and gets away with it!

Pam was pacing the office of fangtasia, hand on hip thinking what she could do to put her progeny down a few notches and back in her place. She looked up at the clock as it chimed.

'It'll be dawn soon, where is that bitch' she thought to herself trying to kid herself that it was out of anger not worry as to why she was getting a sinking feeling in her stomach. Her mind flashed to earlier that evening.

'If you never fucking wanted me, then why keep me around?!' Tara hissed at her, unknowingly slashing Pam with her words of silver.

'Fucking beats me you selfish bitch! Fucking job, clothes, home and food and what do I get in return, fucking grief!' Pam retaliated.

'Release me then! If all I am to you is a pain in the ass, release me!' Tara retorted.

'I'm not keeping you here, you don't have to stay if you don't want to you selfish prick! Why don't you fuck off!' and with that Tara ran, the feeling of not being wanted not unknown to her, but this time it was different. Every other time she'd been kicked out from somewhere or someone, she always had somewhere to go. Not this time.

Eric had been wondering whether to knock on the office door for the last fifteen minutes when he heard a sharp intake of breath and heard Pam fall to the floor. He rushed in to see his progeny curled up, blood red tears coursing down her cheeks.

He walked over to her and sat next to her, he pulled her into his protective embrace. Pam made herself as small as possible and he made sure he surrounded her as she rocked and cried. Only when she stopped did he pull away slightly with a look of question on his face.

Never had he seen Pam in a state like this, and he'd been with her for more than a century, he knew she felt things intensely but not this badly.

'Pamela?' he asked softly.

She sniffed and looked up. 'I could feel her breaking. I felt it like it was me. She just smashed into a million pieces.'

He wiped the tears from her cheeks.

'You can have that effect on people, you may not know it but it's worse for the people that care about you most, Pamela.'

'You heard earlier, she doesn't want to be here.' Pam said, almost with conviction.

'Don't kid yourself Pamela. You know as well as I do those were just words. As were yours. I don't know what you're doing but if you don't sort this out soon, you may lose this girl forever if you haven't already' Eric told her sternly.

Pam's heart dropped. She didn't think, yes this was the worst fight they'd had and yes she did love her, she just didn't know how to deal with that feeling, any feelings really. That was a word she'd cut out long ago.

Eric feeling his progeny deflate at his words pulled her in again and kissed the top of her head.

'Where is she now Pamela, find her and make it better,' and with that he pulled them both to their feet and left the office.

Left Pam to wonder how she could possibly fix something that in her mind never worked and never would. She did know she couldn't live without Tara, and she also knew that it might be too late.


	2. Too late?

**Hey guys.** So I've been a bit busy with work the last few days. Thank you to those who reviewed. Please please please, if you read it please review it. I really wanna get better and can only do that with reviews. Thank you to those who have been supportive.

'Why don't you just fuck off?!' was all Tara heard over and over again in her head, but it spurred her on to keep on running. Where to, she didn't know, what she did know was that she needed to get as far away as possible.

She wished she could fly like Eric, then she could go anywhere, make a brand new life, she'd done it before, she could do it again. If she could just get far enough away where Pam couldn't find her.

Then she stumbled, it took a second to realise what shaken feeling just ran through her and then she clicked on, it was the realisation over again that Pam didn't want her so why would she look for her.

As she stopped she thought were she could go. She couldn't go back to Bon Temps. She'd cut her ties there, Sookie, Lafayette, they'd both betrayed her beyond forgiveness. Her mother disowned her for being a vampire and the only person she thought she could rely on just threw her out too.

And then it hit her, she had no one. It cracked down on her like the weight of a rock and she fell to the floor gasping for air she didn't need. Tears ran down her dark skin and glistened in the moonlight. She. Had. No. One.

And with that she gave up. She crawled into the trees next to the road she was running along and lay down and waited. What she was waiting for she didn't know but she waited. Sobbing she just let her heart ache as her blood tears dripped onto the floor creating small puddles.

What she didn't hear was the three people behind her.

'NOW!' came a voice and as quickly as she turned around there was a silver net over her thrown by one large man in jeans and a bomber jacket. She screamed out in pain as her skin started smoking and thats when the other two men started to cover her wrists and ankles in silver.

She hissed and tried to fight the pain that was now searing from every inch of exposed skin but she was losing herself. The excruciating pain was becoming so unbearable she was beginning to lose conciousness. With her last shred of conciousness she tried to take in her surroundings, and thats when she smelt a familiar scent. Someone she knew was here. Who was it.

'Jason?' she muttered before she passed out.

* * *

Pam was just about to leave fangtasia as she felt it, the pain her progeny felt from the silver soared through the bond just as her hurt had earlier. Pam snarled and started to speed off, she felt Tara's confusion and then the bond ebbed into a dull throbbing. She knew Tara wasnt conscious and that only sped her up.

When she got to where she last felt Tara properly the leaves and twigs around the area was broken and had been trampled through. Pam dropped to her knees when she smelt blood on the floor, she scanned the puddles and knew instantly it was Taras. She followed the disturbed ground to the road and found tyre track marks.

Her panic and fear nearly overwhelmed her until she saw the sun was coming up and thought that she couldn't help her progeny if she were dead.

She vamp sped back to fangtasia almost taking the door off it hinges and straight down to the dungeon where she heard Eric enjoying the new dancer at fangtasia. Eric turned about to question Pam until he saw the look on her face.

He turned quickly and walked up to her.

'Someone's got her,' she managed to choke out before she crumbled into her maker for the second time that night.


	3. Last hope lost

**Hey guys,** back again :) Thank you again for the reviews and please keep 'em coming. So happy to see people enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing this.

 **Disclaimer:** as I appeared to have forgotten to mention this, I own nothing and make no money from any of this. Just love the characters :P

When Eric rose just before sundown, he went straight to his progeny's coffin and lifted the lid, his intention, to just watch her, but when he looked in, it was empty. He zoomed up to the office to find Pam in the chair just staring blankly at the wall, blood trails from her ears and a cloth covered in blood on the desk in front of her.

He groaned, 'Pamela, you can't help her like this,' putting his hand to her cheek.

She leaned in at the touch, finding comfort in it, 'well, I couldn't sleep,' she retorted.

'Can you feel her?' he asked.

'Yes, but not strongly, she's still not awake' she croaked, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Eric wiped it away with his thumb and kissed just under the eye it rolled from. 'We will find her and then we will kill whoever took her.' he promised.

When Tara came around she was chained to the wall in what looked like the fangtasia basement. It took a minute while the stars in her eyes disappeared for her to notice that she wasn't in fangtasia and that her head was banging as if repeatedly being hit. Her wrists still stung and her wounds wouldn't heal because of the silver cuffing her to the wall. Other than that and the wounds to her ankles where the other cuffs bound her, she could tell that her other injuries had healed through the day. She then went over what happened the night previous.

She was lying on the floor and was attacked by... JASON!

'JASON! JASON STACKHOUSE! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!' she screamed.

Someone came in through a door to her left, but it wasn't Jason.

'Shut your mouth fanger!' a deep voice came from the figure who chose to remain in the shadows. She saw his hands though, and in his left, the gleam of a knife shone.

'What exactly do you want from me?' Tara said in an almost bored tone, tryng to remain cool headed, but on the inside she panicked.

'The only thing you fangers have a use for,' he said as he stepped out of the shadows and towards her he brandished the knife and slashed at her arm. Her fangs dropped immediatley and she hissed as the blood slugged lazily from her arm. The dark haired stranger raised the knife to his lips and licked the flat end of it.

His eyes immediately dialated and he yelled 'C'MON BOYS, BLOODS FRESH!' and he held a small cup to Taras cut, as she thrashed around to try and put as much distance from herself and the cup, he held a knife to her throat. She stopped moving instantly, her blood rolled into the cup.

The door to her left was thrown open as Jason and an unknown assailant came through just as her wound closed over.

The dark haired man handed the cup to Jason, just as he lifted it to his mouth Tara spoke.

'Jason. Jason don't do this please. You saved me when I was a child. You've always been there for me. Please help me.' she pleaded. He lowered the cup as she made eye contact with Jason. She pleaded again.

He looked away. 'Jason, please, please look at me.' He turned his head back to her and when she looked into his eyes, she saw a different person. She didn't know this Jason, this was V addict Jason, and with that he lifted the cup to his lips.


End file.
